


It becomes blood

by Veto_power_over_clocks



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentions of one-sided aokise, Prompt Fic, Request!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veto_power_over_clocks/pseuds/Veto_power_over_clocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amount of things Daiki has broken is probably bigger than the amount of bones in his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It becomes blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request for the ["Things you said"](http://veto-power-over-fanworks.tumblr.com/post/118078861200/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) meme over at tumblr (they asked for either "things you didn’t say at all" or "things you said that i wish you hadn't", and I went and sort of mixed them).
> 
> Title from [this poem](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/hidden/).

The amount of things Daiki has broken is probably bigger than the amount of bones in his body, but before today he hadn’t broken a single bone. It’s one of the things Tetsuya accepts as one of the world’s mysteries, along with how Seijuurou’s eye changed color and how all the food Atsushi consumes at each meal fits inside his stomach.

As Tetsuya waits with Daiki for the latter’s parents to finish the hospital’s paperwork, Tetsuya adds “tibia” to the list in his head of what Daiki has broken. He’d started the list as some sort of personal joke during his first year at Teikou as something to focus on when Daiki did something exasperating, a way to remind himself that, yes, that’s how Daiki is, and he’s done worse things than asking to copy Tetsuya’s homework. Back then, the list was composed of items such as “a branch from the tree by class 3’s classroom”, “basketball shoes” (undetermined number; he’d stopped counting after the sixth pair), “Momoi-san’s hairpin”, and it had been amusing.

Daiki leans back on the chair (uncomfortable, small, too hard, the kind no one would sit on if they were given the luxury of choice) and rests his head against the wall.

“Tetsu,” he says, closing his eyes, and Tetsuya waits for an explanation, a reason why Tetsuya’s in a waiting room in a hospital on a Sunday afternoon, why Daiki called him to tell him where he was, why Tetsuya had left what he’d been doing to get there in time to act as a sounding board while Daiki complained about his leg, his luck, and how he’d ended up there, until Tetsuya got bored and threatened to leave if he didn’t shut up.

But Daiki doesn’t continue, just leaves Tetsuya’s name hanging in the air.

We could argue that Tetsuya’s name should be another element in the list of broken things. Daiki had thrown away one syllable and made Tetsuya’s name into his idea, his creation, and in the process he’d made Tetsuya his as well, at least partially (he became his completely, if we have to be honest, but there are enough painful truths being spoken in hospitals every day to add Tetsuya’s to the group). Tetsuya can’t consider his name broken, not when he’d welcomed the change as a promise, back when he’d believed that naming things made them yours, and that Daiki would never give up on what was his, at least not without a fight.

If Tetsuya liked drama (if he recognized he likes drama, that all those novels have gone to his head, that talking to Seijuurou and Shintarou tends to affect your speech patterns), he might have put his heart on the list. He adds other people’s broken hearts to it, though, puts Satsuki’s when Daiki stopped going to practice, puts Ryouta’s when he realized he wouldn’t be loved back, and he always pretends that using expressions like ‘broken-hearted’ is ridiculous and refuses to put his own heart on the list (we will put it there, though, because someone has to be honest).

“It’s good that you came,” Daiki says.

“Why?” Tetsuya prompts, and keeps waiting, for the truth or an excuse.

“Satsuki’s gonna kill me.” Daiki opens his eyes and turns towards Tetsuya.

“I won’t entertain Momoi-san just so she’ll ignore your injury.”

“Come on, Tetsu. You gotta help me.”

“You must take responsibility for your actions.” Tetsuya gives Daiki a meaningful look, and Daiki turns his head, stares at the wall in front of them.

Once, Tetsuya tried to name Daiki. ‘Daiki’ he’d meant to say the last time they spoke, the last time they felt close, before Daiki left him behind. ‘Aomine-kun’ is what he said instead.

Tetsuya used to believe that naming something made it yours. If Daiki hadn’t left that syllable off his name, Tetsuya wouldn’t have any proof to support that belief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
